Cell 68
Characters *Consort Liu *Consort Ju *An Hu *Yun Zhe Choices An Hu: * Care about him: Favor +1 * Rebuke Ba Qi: Favor +5 Yun Zhe: * Inquire directly: * Avoid mentioning: Favor +5 Concubine A * Beauty Contest Consort Liu * Beauty Contest Rewards Yun Guo: Favor +1 Zhao Long: Favor +1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Concubine A: Consort Liu plays zither every day. But her hands are still white and tender. Concubine B: I heard she washes her hands with fresh juice every day, so that she can have the skin like this. Consort Ju: So what? The Emperor never praises her for that. Consort Liu: The Emperor is quite busy, so naturally he can't take these trivial things into account. For example, you specifically learned Bello's dance for the Emperor. But he never noticed. Consort Ju: ...Hmph! Concubine A: Speaking of which, the Emperor recently rewarded you with many antique utensils. Can we have a look? Concubine B: Oh, I forgot that Consort Chu is still here. You haven't seen these exotic treasures before, have you? Concubine A: Treasures need people who know how to appreciate them. Otherwise, even if they get them, it will be a waste. Oh...I didn't mean it like that. You won't be angry, right? Concubine B: You're so generous. I'm sure you won't be angry because we said that, right? Magda: You're right. Concubine A and B: Yes, that's right...... Magda: But..... Magda: Although my father was a guilty man, he taught me from an early age to have a good heart and never do anything bad. Looks like you're not as good as me? Concubine A: What? What are you talking about? Concubine B: The Emperor just said a few words to you recently. You've become so arrogant! Magda: Thank you for the compliment. Concubine A: I'd like to see what you've learned lately. How dare you talk like that! : Story Root 2 : Magda: (Although I don't want to cause trouble, I can't stand it anymore!) : Concubine A: In my opinion, you're still the same. : Magda: (Forget it......) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: (Although I don't want to cause trouble, I can't stand it anymore!) Magda: Never judge a man who has made great progress by the past. You entered the palace much earlier than I did. Don't you understand that? Concubine A: ...Hmph! Concubine A: Consort Ju, Consort Liu, I have something to do. I need to leave first. Consort Ju: Go. Consort Liu: Well, I'm going back, too. Story Chat 2 : An Hu Favor < 3 : Ba Qi: Are you tired of walking? Let me help you rest here. : Magda: Watch out, Ba Qi! : Ba Qi: Ouch… What did you… Oh, it’s Lord An Hu! Why are you here? : An Hu: Greetings, Your Grace. And Ba Qi. : Magda: Hello. :: Care about him :: Magda: Why are you here alone? What's bothering you? :: An Hu: Thank you for your concern, but I have nothing on my mind. I'm just sitting here. Excuse me, I'll leave first. :: Ba Qi: What! That's it? Have a seat, Your Grace. Leave him alone. :: Rebuke Ba Qi :: Magda: Ba Qi, be careful next time you walk. What if you bump into the Emperor? :: Ba Qi: ...Sorry, Lord An Hu. I should be more careful. :: An Hu: It doesn't matter. Uh... What are you laughing at? :: Magda: I's nothing. Thank you for not blaming me. An Hu Favor ≥ 3 Ba Qi: Are you tired of walking? Let me help you rest here. Magda: Well, I'm still thinking of the book I read last night. Ba Qi: Book? What book? Magda: It's about a swordsman of humble origin who occasionally gets the change to cultivate the world-class swordsmanship techniques.He fights against bandits and evils. Ba Qi: Then he met a beautiful girl and fell in love at first sight. But she was the daughter of the enemy's family. Magda: Where do you get all these ideas from, Ba Qi? Maybe you should write some novels. Ba Qi: I thought all the stories would be written like this. Well, Your Grace, I've heard that there's someone in our palace just like the swordsman you're talking about! Magda: Oh? Who? Ba Qi: Lord An Hu! I heard he was originally unknown. Later, when the last emperor was attacked, he spared no effort to protect him and beat the assassin. He's really good at using a sword. Ba Qi: And he was ordered to destroy the pirates a few days ago. Now everyone praises him and says he is a hero. An Hu: .....Stop it. Ba Qi: Oh...it's you! Why are you eavesdropping on us again? And I'm not saying bad things about you. An Hu: I'm not a hero at all. I'm just putting people in trouble. Magda: Why? An Hu: At first, I asked to go fight the pirate. But I didn't think about why the garrison generals didn't do it when they could. Now even though I'm praised by the civilians, I am excluded by my soldiers. Magda: Do they think you're deliberately showing off in front of the Emperor and attracting people's attention rather than genuinely trying to suppress bandits? An Hu: Well, that's exactly what it is. Not only that, the generals of the West were also cynical. Maybe he wanted to ask the Emperor to pay more for the Western Army. It was my fault. I... An Hu: But I just don't want people to suffer from pirates...It's all because I didn't think clearly before I did it. That's why everyone dislikes me so much. Ba Qi: You've said a lot. But I think there's only one thing you're right about. An Hu: What is it? Ba Qi: If you were smart enough, would you complain to my master now? Even if she's kind-hearted and won't tell anyone, don't you think there's anything wrong with that? An Hu: Uh, this is...I... Magda: Ba Qi, don't frighten him. Magda: Lord An. I have a question for you. I wonder if you can tell me the truth. An Hu: What is it? Magda: What was on your mind when you took command? Was it the suffering of the people or the reward and prestige? An Hu: Saving the people, of course! Magda: Do you feel guilty because you focused on that? An Hu: No. But..... Magda: No matter how good one is at dancing, everyone in the world can't be pleased. Since you have a clear consciousness, why do you have to worry about it all the time? Different opinions are text An Hu: Your Grace... An Hu: Since I returned, I haven't...thought about it like you said to, and no one told that to me...Their minds have their own reasons, but they're different from mine. I always wonder if I'm wrong. Magda: The world is changing while I'm just...doing what I think is right. An Hu: Thank you so much, Your Grace. Oh, it's time for me to go I'm going to be late. If there's a hunt next time, I will shoot a few geese for you, Your Grace! Ba Qi: He's so silly..... Magda: But I appreciate his integrity. Ba Qi: Unfortunately, he doesn't know how to deal with interpersonal relationships. Magda: Yes, indeed....... Ba Qi: Let's go back, Your Grace. Story Chat 3 Frost: Meow! Magda: Lord Shuang? Why are you lost again? Frost: Meow, meow... Li: Lord Shuang! Luckily I found you or the Royal Princess will reprimand me again! Hello, Your Grace. Magda: Greetings. This cat is so cute. He seems to like being close to people, too. Li: Yes, I never thought the cat raised by the Royal Princess would have a personality different from her. Oh! Your Highness! Yun Guo: Do you think someone else can support you? How dare you laugh at me behind my back! Li: Your Highness! I... Magda: Your Highness, she really didn't say anything bad about you. Please forgive her. Yun Guo: And you. Who allowed you to touch Shuang? Magda: Lord Shuang so cute that I can't help it... Your Highness, please forgive me. Yun Guo: Although I know you're just arguing... Magda: I'm not... Yun Guo: Indeed, Shuang is really cute. After all, who can refuse a fluffy cat? Magda: You're right, Your Highness. Yun Guo: For Shuang's sake, I forgive you for today. Let's go, Li. Magda: Goodbye, Your Highness. Chat Story 4 Yun Zhe: I can see so many people from afar. What's everyone looking for? Magda: Greetings, Your Majesty. The Royal Princess's cat was lost. So everyone is trying to find him. Yun Zhe: Shuang? Hmph... Magda: (He seems to be...) : Inquire directly : ? : Avoid Mentioning : Magda: You majesty, why did you visit the Imperial Garden today? : Yun Zhe: Consort Ju always says she learned a new dance and wants to preform for me, so I'm here to avoid that. : Magda: Consort Liu has some sandalwood can calm people down. If you feel upset, you can try it, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: ...... : Magda: Your Majesty? : Yun Zhe: The fragrance she wore that day gave me a headache. : Magda: ...Well, you're very important to them, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: What about you? : Magda: Me? : Yun Zhe: All the consorts in this palace spend their time trying to please me. : Magda: I... Oh, I have chosen this dress for you, Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: Why? You knew you would see me today? : Magda: ...... : Yun Zhe: But the jade ring looks good. : Magda: It would look better if it was enchanted. : Yun Zhe: Enchanted? : Magda: I mean...... magic...... : Yun Zhe: Magic? : Magda: In the legend of Finsel, enchanted magic... refers to the clothes and jewelry that have been blessed by the eminent monks. They can defeat many people. : Yun Zhe: This must be some type of evil ritual. You should listen to less such stories in the future. : Magda: ......Yes, Your Majesty. Story Chat 5 Magda: Greetings, Lord Zhao Long... Zhao Long: I saw the Royal Princess and her people leave in a hurry...Did she lose the cat again? Magda: His name is Lord Shuang. Zhao Long: Sometimes, cats are more important than people, Your Grace. Ba Qi: What do you mean by that? You mean my master isn't as important as a cat? Zhao Long: Do you think your master is more valuable than the cat of the Royal Princess? Magda: ...(Although I can't agree with this comparison, I don't know how to refuse it.) Zhao Long: Hahah, no need to show such an expression. In this palace, unfavored women are sometimes inferior to an animal or even to an object. Magda: I'll keep that in mind. Story Chat 6 Magda: The Imperial Garden is blooming with flowers, yet this cold forest is always quiet. Ba Qi: Your Grace, this place... Magda: Huh? What's wrong? Do you not like it? Ba Qi: No! ...People always say ghosts tend to gather in places with lots of trees... Magda: Hahah! Ghosts don't exist in this world! Ba Qi: Your Grace, that's not true! Since all the old eunuchs said so, I believe it! Magda: We are in the Imperial Palace. What monsters dare to intrude on the Emperor's land? (Although I'm speaking without thinking...) Ba Qi: That does make some sense... Man's Voice: In the eternal night... How can I end my solitude and grief... Ba Qi: G-Ghost?! Magda: No?! Man's Voice: I can't think of it... Even now... Ba Qi: Your Grace... I remember the old eunuch said there's a dead minister who was persecuted and still roams to this day while thinking about the name of his enemy. Could it be... Magda: What...Stop talking and run! Zhao Heqi: ...? I thought I heard something... Am I mistaken? ...I still can't figure out how to end this... Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript